Treasured Wish
by CherryCheer
Summary: Ash and Dawn are childhood friends and live in the Kingdom of Sinnoh. A main event that happens when they were children; both of them discover something unusual in Eterna Forest. Read to find out what happens! Pearlshipping one-shot.


**A/N: I've decided to do a Pearlshipping one-shot so I hope you enjoy this one. It is supposed to relate to the main story I am writing, The Journey, but it can be read as a separate story as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Treasured Wish****  
**

"Hey, Dawn! Wait up!"

A seven-year-old girl, named Dawn, squealed with delight as she ran across the snow-covered ground. She looked over her shoulder to see her friend running not far behind.

"Catch me if you can, Ash!" Dawn shouted as she flung her arms in the air.

It was mid-winter in the Kingdom of Sinnoh and many people were enjoying the sight of snow and the feel of the cold breeze. Dawn was extremely excited about the snow and had rushed straight to Ash's house to tell him about the great news.

_Earlier that morning..._

Dawn jumped down from her bed and ran to the window. Every morning, she hoped to see glittering snowflakes fall from a cloudy sky but she never did. Until today, that is. She was the first to zoom out of the castle doors and head to her friend's house. Dawn had become good friends with Ash since he and his parents moved to Sinnoh.

When Dawn reached the house, she stood in front of a large wooden door that towered over her. She soon began knocking on it, banging her fist repeatedly.

"Ash, Ash! Wake up! Wake up!" Dawn shouted with a beaming smile spread across her face however, she stopped knocking suddenly when she heard a voice from behind.

"Dawn, you know it's not nice to knock on doors that loud so early in the morning."

"Sorry, mommy." Dawn apologized and walked over to her to stand at her side. Then she rotated her head to see someone hurrying towards them.

"My apologies Queen Johanna...Princess Dawn." He said, panting slightly as he spoke.

"That's alright, Sebastian. We'll be fine here." Johanna said. She looked down at her daughter beside her. "Right, Dawn?"

Dawn nodded and gave Sebastian a knowing smile. She had taken quite a liking to Sebastian. He took the time to play with her, although not as often now because of how busy things have gotten in the past few months. Johanna and Sebastian had a quick conversation before Sebastian went back to the castle, as Johanna had ordered. Dawn and her mother turned to face to wooden door again and Dawn walked towards it. She raised her hand, preparing to knock again when suddenly the door opened. Dawn nearly lost her balance but quickly recovered to see who was standing before her. Johanna came and stood by Dawn.

"Hello, . We are sorry to bother you at this hour but Dawn here really wanted to see your son this morning." Johanna said while bowing her head and tapping Dawn on the shoulder as a signal to do the same.

"No need to worry Queen Johanna. Please, do come inside! Ash has actually just woken up!" He chuckled and stood at the side to let both of them in. Johanna thanked him and Dawn gave him a bright smile.

As Johanna and Ash's father began talking, Dawn decided to find Ash. She went up the stair case while chanting 'no need to worry' in her head. She stopped at the top of the stairs and stood in the hallway. Dawn noticed an open door opposite her and letting her curiosity lead her, she walked over to it. She was about to enter the room when she remembered what her mother had said to her the other day.

_"Always remember your manners, Dawn. A princess isn't rude, is she? Knock before you enter, okay?" _Johanna had said.

Dawn did as she was told and knocked softly on the door. It sounded nothing like earlier when she was outside. Dawn stood in front of the door and listened to see if anyone was in there.

"Yes?"

She heard a voice and poked her head around the door to see who was there. Dawn noticed a woman with long brown hair standing by an open window. The woman noticed Dawn and gestured for her to come in. Dawn walked inside and stood by the window. She stared up at the woman and heard the murmurs of the things Johanna and were chatting about.

"You must be Princess Dawn, right?" The brown haired woman said cheerfully. She knelt so that she was eye level with Dawn.

"Yep!" Dawn replied with a nod. "...Who are you?" She then asked. The woman laughed and placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"I'm Delia, Ash's mother. You seem to be really good friends with Ash, he talks about how much fun he has, you know." She said. Delia took notice of Dawn's sparkling blue eyes and a smile appeared on her face.

"He...talks about me?" Dawn asked, suddenly becoming timid and she fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Yes, when I ask him how his day was, he always speaks about what a great time he's had playing with Dawn!" Delia said heartily.

Dawn's eyes widened and she smiled. "Thank you!" She said while bowing her head. Delia tilted her head back and laughed.

"You take after your mother, Dawn! How about you go and see Ash now?" Delia said as she stood up and closed the window. Dawn nodded eagerly and followed Delia down the stairs.

Dawn strolled towards the kitchen and Delia joined the conversation that Johanna and Ash's father were having. Dawn stopped in the doorway and soon spotted Ash sitting at the table eating something.

"Hi, Ash!" Dawn said, waving at him. Ash looked up and smiled.

"Hey Dawn!" He said, waving back. Dawn walked over and Ash jumped down from his seat. He pulled out a chair next to his and asked Dawn to sit down.

"So, how are you Dawn?" Ash asked, sitting back down and picking up his Pecha Berry cookie he was previously snacking on.

"I'm feeling great because it snowing outside!" She exclaimed with a wide grin on her face.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Ash said, becoming as excited as Dawn. "Do you want to go outside and play then?" He asked hopefully. Ash saw Dawn nod her head and he flashed her a smile.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked, peering over his shoulder. Ash broke off a piece of his cookie.

"Want some?"

* * *

Dawn skidded to a halt and fell backwards purposely. She landed on the snow and she smiled with delight. Dawn remembered herself thinking that Ice Type Pokémon spread crushed Ice Shards over the ground when it was cold. She stretched out her arm and began moving them up and down while doing a similar motion with her legs. She giggled as snow seeped into her mitten-covered hands. Ash soon caught up and saw Dawn lying on the ground.

"Dawn, are you okay?" He asked, full of concern. Ash thought Dawn had fallen over and hurt herself but that thought changed when he saw her laughing.

"Of course! No need to worry! Look!" Dawn said as she got up from the ground and stood in front of the shape she made in the snow.

"It looks like a Froslass!" Ash exclaimed and both started laughing.

"So, what do you wanna do now, Ash?" Dawn asked when they finished laughing. Ash thought for a moment, trying to think of an answer to her question.

"Maybe," He paused, "A snowball fight!" Ash shouted.

He quickly made a snowball in his hands and flung it forward. Dawn screamed as it came at her. Ash grinned as was quite relieved when it missed. Dawn got the message and made a snowball to counter back. She threw it but paid no attention to where she aimed it. It flew up in the air vertically and both Ash and Dawn stared up after it. Then both saw it shooting back down. Dawn let out a cheerful laugh as she began running away. Ash ran in the opposite direction but stopped when he thought he was far enough away.

"Missed Dawn!" He said only for it to be followed by silence. "Dawn...?" Ash thought Dawn was right beside him all the way, but she had run the other way! He immediately turned around and rushed to find her.

Meanwhile, Dawn was approaching a dark forest looking very lost. She gasped as she heard something from behind her.

"A-Ash, that you?" She called, but nobody answered.

Dawn had no idea what do now. Should she go back and look for Ash even though she had no clue where she was? Her legs kept carrying her forward until they suddenly stopped in front of a building. She noticed a sign by the door. The text was faded but she was able to make out the last word.

''...Chateau"

Dawn continued peering at it trying to make out what it meant. She could barely pronounce the word, never mind know what it meant!

While Dawn was doing that, Ash was still running and searching for Dawn. He knew that as soon as he spotted blue hair, he had found Dawn. Unfortunately, that hasn't happened yet. All of the running made him tired but he couldn't stop until he and Dawn reunited. Ash stopped in his tracks when he realized a sign in front of him.

"Et...Eterna Forest?" Ash read out loud to himself. He thought he had heard that somewhere before, but where?

"That's right, you're in Eterna Forest!"

Ash spun around to see a trainer standing before him. He blinked at him and the trainer laughed.

"You lost, huh?" The trainer asked spinning a PokéBall on the tip of one of his fingers.

"Well, no, I mean...yes! Um, I'm actually looking for someone." Ash replied. "You didn't happen to see a girl about this high," He put his arm out and put his hand just below his head to show the trainer how tall Dawn was. "And who has blue hair run past, did you?"

The trainer took some time to take everything in that Ash had said. He then nodded his head.

"Yeah, she ran that way, I think." He said, pointing a finger in front of him.

"Thanks!" Ash shouted as he zoomed past and headed in the same direction as the trainer's finger was pointing.

"...Wait!"

Ash heard the trainer shout after him but this was no time to talk. He noticed many trees ahead with branches that stuck out everywhere with long grass surrounding them. Ash hoped that no wild Pokémon would jump out since he didn't have a Pokémon of his own.

* * *

^^^ε= ε=┌(; ・⌢・)┘^^^

* * *

Ash panted as he skidded to a halt. He took notice of his surroundings. He was standing in front of a white fence with scratch marks on each piece of wood. The path ahead was dark but Ash was able to gather his courage and walk forwards. He heard footsteps from further down the path.

"Dawn?!" He shouted as loud as he could. Ash could have sworn he heard a voice reply so he picked up his pace and began running once more to where he thought to voice was coming from.

At the same time, Dawn had her back to an old door and was looking around. She had hear someone shout her name but it sounded so far away. She decided to be brave and walk away from the 'Chateau' to search for Ash. She was worried he might be back where they were playing earlier trying to find her.

"Dawn!"

She heard the voice again, only louder this time which meant it was much clearer. Her legs shifted into a fast walk as she wondered if it could be Ash! Dawn suddenly stopped in her tracks and listened carefully. Footsteps could be heard and Dawn slowly continued forward. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and crashed into something. She fell to the ground and she looked up to see what she crashed into. Dawn let out a scream which Ash heard.

He ran even faster and soon spotted Dawn on the ground looking up at something.

"Dawn!" Ash said as he rushed over to her. He put he arm comfortingly around her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Dawn simply pointed in front and Ash followed to see what she was pointing at.

"Oh no! It's a Dustox!" Ash exclaimed with a hint of fear in his voice. Despite this, his stood up in front of Dawn and spread his arms out to the side.

The Dustox got the impression that it was being challenged so it flew at Ash while using Aerial Ace. Ash let out a yelp as the attack made contact and Dawn gasped. She hurried to Ash's side and helped him stand up.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked, full of concern.

Ash nodded but winced when Dawn softly touched the wound on his arm. Both of them noticed the Dustox was still pumped for battle. Dawn's eyes widened when she saw it preparing a Psybeam attack. The Dustox didn't get to attack luckily because a Hyper Beam came out of nowhere and chased it away. Ash and Dawn turned to see where the Hyper Beam came from. They saw a blur and Dawn spotted something green on the snow. She picked it up and thought it looked like a small piece of paper.

"Ash, look!" Dawn said, showing Ash the 'paper'. Ash peered at it looking quite puzzled.

"What is it?" He asked. Dawn shrugged and suggested they ask their parents when they get back. Ash agreed and took Dawn's hand. At that moment, Dawn realized something.

"Ash, your cut is gone!" She said happily. Ash looked at his arm and saw that the cut from the Aerial Ace had disappeared! Ash and Dawn smiled at each other and made their way out of the forest.

* * *

^^_*( ◕‿◕)*◟◞(・⌣ ・ ु)_^^^

* * *

Ash and Dawn reached Ash's house about half an hour later. Dawn knocked on the door the same way she had done earlier that morning. The door opened much quicker this time by Delia.

"Hello you two! Had fun?" She asked, letting them inside. Ash and Dawn exchanged glances before laughing.

"Yes, we did Mom." Ash said as he sat next to Dawn on the sofa. Johanna entered the room and smiled at both of them.

"You've been out for quite some time. Aren't you cold?" Johanna asked worriedly.

Dawn sneezed and Ash laughed. Johanna and Delia couldn't help but giggle too. Just then, Dawn remember the green paper they had found. She reached into her pocket and took it out.

"Mommy, do you know what this is? We found it." Dawn asked, handing it to Johanna so she could get a closer look.

"Hm, I think I've seen that somewhere before. Just a moment," Delia said. She walked over to a bookcase and pulled out an old book. She sat down again and began flipping through the pages. Delia ran her finger over the words in the book and smiled. She held the book up to show Ash, Dawn and Johanna.

"Is it this?" She asked.

The page showed a yellow Pokémon with three things coming out of the three ends of its head which looked a lot like the paper Ash and Dawn had found.

"It says, 'Jirachi, the Wish Pokémon. It grants wishes that are written on the wish tags it has on its head. Jirachi only awakens every 1000 years.'" Delia read out loud from the book.

"So, do you think this is one of Jirachi's wish tags?" Johanna asked, holding up the object Dawn handed her.

"Possibly, it looks very much like it." Delia replied while scanning the page again. Johanna handed the tag back to Dawn.

_'You can write a wish?' _Dawn thought as she stared at the wish tag. She smiled and turned to Ash.

"Here, you can have it. As a thank you for protecting me earlier." Dawn said softly and placed the wish tag in Ash's hands. Ash smiled at her.

"Thanks, Dawn. But I won't write on it just yet..."

* * *

**A/N: "The End" ...well, not really. All of this happened prior The Journey. I don't know if you would class it a spoiler but it doesn't matter because you've read it now! And hopefully you liked it too. Review, follow, favorite, which ever you like. Thank you for reading :) **


End file.
